Le mystérieux cavalier
by Melior Silverdjane
Summary: Réponse au défi 46 du Poney Fringant. Ou comment le destin aida Poidebeurré à trouver un nom pour son auberge.


_Voici mon texte pour le défi numéro 46 du Poney Fringant. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : La Terre du Milieu ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Tolkien. _

* * *

**Le mystérieux cavalier**

La pluie tombait dru, mais le poney et sa cavalière refusaient de s'arrêter. Car s'ils le faisaient, ils ne pourraient plus se remettre en route, tant ils étaient fatigués.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Maegwin, la fillette sur son dos, sentit soudain quelque chose tomber sur sa tête. Elle leva la tête et vit la pluie commencer à tomber.

La fillette du Rohan enfouit sa tête dans la crinière du poney en gémissant.

Soudain, des cris effrayants retentirent. Aussitôt, les souvenirs déferlèrent dans l'esprit de la fillette et de l'animal : les cris des gens dans l'écurie, les chevaux qui s'affolaient dans leurs box, puis le feu, les flammes, les Orques qui défonçaient les murs avec leurs armes et se ruaient sur les hommes et les bêtes pour les dévorer.

Le poney n'avait échappé à son sort qu'à cause de sa cavalière et de sa petite taille : elle l'avait vite enfourché puis obligé à passer par un trou fait par un des Orques dans le mur. Ils s'étaient enfuis au galop.

Et maintenant, la traque reprenait. Maegwin talonna sa monture. Celle-ci, galvanisée par la peur et les cris, se remit vite en route. La fillette ignorait où elle allait, mais elle s'en fichait. Il faisait nuit, il pleuvait, elle voyait difficilement dans le noir et tant que les cris des Orques résonnaient dans son dos, une seule chose compterait : la fuite !

Elle sentit bientôt de petites branches d'arbre fouetter son visage et s'agripper à son corps, déchirer ses vêtements trempés et tirer sur ses cheveux.

Le poney tomba brusquement en avant. Maegwin comprit avec horreur qu'ils dévalaient une pente glissante ! Le sol était trempé et la boue glissante à cause de la pluie.

La fillette ne sut jamais combien de temps dura la chute, mais bientôt, l'impact au sol la propulsa en avant et elle tomba au sol. Elle sentit son poney tomber près d'elle et le corps de ce dernier écraser sa jambe.

Horrifiée, Maegwin se redressa et regarda son poney. Il était étalé de tout son flanc par terre, couvert de boue et gémissant. Mais il respirait encore. L'enfant essaya de se dégager, mais elle avait mal partout et elle était si faible !

« Allez, debout », dit une voix près d'elle.

La fillette releva la tête et vit une imposante silhouette qui la dominait. Un éclair illumina brièvement l'inconnu. Maegwin fut soulagée de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Et quel homme ! Vêtu d'une grande armure, avec un grand arc dans le dos et une lance à la main, il regardait la fillette de ses yeux bleus étrangement lumineux.

« Debout ! Les Orques arrivent », dit l'homme.

« Je peux pas ! Je suis coincée… »

L'homme poussa un soupir puis se pencha et, avec une délicatesse étonnante pour un homme de sa stature, posa ses mains sur le dos du poney. Celui-ci émit un gémissement, puis ouvrit les yeux et redressa la tête pour regarder l'inconnu.

Maegwin ne comprit rien à ce qui se passa. Était-ce la lumière des éclairs, ou bien les mains de l'homme brillaient ?

« Allez, debout, maintenant », dit l'homme en regardant le poney.

Celui-ci émit un cri plaintif. L'homme parut amusé, puis se retourna et émit un sifflement. Maegwin vit un cheval arriver près de lui. L'animal était splendide ! Blanc, avec une crinière argentée, il semblait luire dans l'obscurité. Ses sabots luisaient sur le sol, émettant une douce lumière dorée.

_Un rêve ! Je dois être en train de rêver, c'est sûr_, se dit l'enfant.

Soudain, elle ne sentit plus le poids de son poney sous sa jambe. L'homme la saisit par les aisselles et la posa sans plus de cérémonie sur le dos de son destrier. Il monta lui-même derrière elle. Aussitôt, sans attendre le moindre signal, le cheval se remit en route à travers l'obscurité, suivi par le poney étrangement revigoré.

Maegwin ne dit rien pendant un instant, à la fois surprise, inquiète et soulagée. Surprise, car elle ne savait pas qui était cet homme ni pourquoi il l'aidait. Inquiète, car elle ignorait où il l'emmenait. Et soulagée, car elle n'était plus seule.

Elle regarda l'homme. Il était très beau, son visage noble, et une lueur farouche brillait dans ses yeux. Ses oreilles n'étaient pas pointues pourtant, ce n'était donc pas un elfe comme ceux dont sa mère lui parlait dans ses histoires.

Sa mère… La fillette ne put retenir un sanglot. Elle était morte, tuée par les Orques sous ses yeux, alors qu'elle poussait sa fille dans la paille pour tenter de la cacher.

Elle sentit soudain l'homme poser l'une de ses grandes mains sur sa tête.

« Tout va bien, Maegwin. Nahar et moi vous emmenons dans un endroit sûr, toi et ton poney. »

« Où ? » demanda la fillette en reniflant.

« À un point déterminant pour le destin de certaines personnes », dit l'homme avec un léger sourire en coin.

Maegwin ne lui demanda rien de plus, car elle était trop fatiguée. Elle s'endormit, calée contre la poitrine de cet homme.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Prosper poussa un soupir. Il venait de passer sa première nuit dans sa nouvelle chambre. L'auberge était quasi finie, les travaux terminés et les futurs clients impatients d'essayer cet endroit.

Mais il manquait une touche finale à ce travail : le nom de l'auberge. Il n'avait toujours pas d'idée. Et pas de pancarte à accrocher au-dessus de l'entrée.

Il décida de sortir dehors pour tenter de se changer les idées.

Il venait juste de franchir la porte d'entrée quand un hennissement retentit. Cela venait des écuries. Tiens, un client attendait déjà dehors et avait mis sa monture aux écuries ?

Curieux, il s'y dirigea. Ce qu'il y vit le cloua sur place : un poney était installé dans un des box. Et près de lui, allongée dans la paille, dormait une fillette. Ses longs cheveux blonds étalés autour d'elle ne laissaient aucun doute : c'était une Rohirrim. Mais que faisait une petite fille à Bree, si loin de sa patrie, seule dans les écuries avec un poney ? !

Prosper se pencha et secoua la petite. Celle-ci se réveilla et se redressa lentement en fixant l'homme de ses yeux bleu clair.

« Eh bien, que fais-tu ici, petite ? » demanda l'homme, les poings sur les hanches.

La fillette regarda autour d'elle avec surprise, comme si elle n'avait pas réalisé où elle était, puis haussa des épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. On m'a amenée ici alors que je dormais. »

« On ? Qui _on _? »

« Un cavalier. Il m'a sauvée des Orques. »

« Ah ? Et tes parents ? »

La fillette baissa tristement les yeux. Prosper comprit tout de suite et n'insista pas.

« Tu sais où aller ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non. »

« Ah… Écoute, si ça te dit, tu peux rester. Je viens juste d'ouvrir l'auberge et je cherche encore un assistant, je n'en ai que deux pour l'instant. Tu es bien petite et jeune, mais on pourrait commencer avec de menues taches comme balayer et faire la vaisselle. Et tu t'y connais en chevaux ? »

« Oh oui ! Bien sûr, je viens du Rohan. Et je m'occupe de Fringant depuis qu'il est né », dit la fillette.

« Fringant ? »

« Mon poney. C'est son nom. »

Soudain, le déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Prosper Poidebeurré. Ça y est, il avait trouvé un nom pour son auberge !

Le Poney Fringant.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Je sais, c'est un peu dingue comme idée, mais c'est comme ça que je m'imagine que le gérant de l'auberge a décidé d'appeler son auberge ainsi. _

_Quant au cavalier, je pense que vous avez deviné son identité ? Il n'existe qu'une personne sur Arda dont le cheval s'appelle Nahar. ;-)_


End file.
